


What a Monster

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiff's Twitter Threads [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Christophe Giacometti, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Multi, Switch Katsuki Yuuri, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Victor and Yuuri decide to spice things up in the bedroom by inviting Chris in.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Tiff's Twitter Threads [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430935
Kudos: 52





	What a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thread request from @LevySutcliffe on Twitter and she also has an AO3 that you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevySutcliffe/pseuds/LevySutcliffe)

Victor could only wonder what type of monster he created. One that was full of lust and, these days, confidence. He could only watch as Yuuri arched his back sinfully, sliding his ass down again on Victor’s dick. Those powerful thighs were carved by the gods and his fiancé always made full use of them. 

Chris has his lips on Yuuri’s and it makes Victor moan at how sexy they both look. It was Yuuri’s idea to invite a third person into the bedroom with them and after long talks and plenty of ground rules, they agreed to it. Victor got to choose who it would be joining them and aside from Yuuri, Chris is the only other person he trusts completely. Leave it to Chris to be the most excited out of all of them. 

Yuuri and Chris jerk each other off as Yuuri rides Victor in a slow and intimate way. Victor indulges himself, running his hands over every inch of Yuuri’s soft skin that he can reach, squeezing his exquisite ass. Yuuri pushes it into his hands, letting out a sugary moan as he does and it goes straight to Victor’s throbbing cock. He thrusts his hips up, burying himself deeper in Yuuri, pulling another, more lewd moan from his fiancé. Yuuri grinds down on him, meeting each push from Victor hungrily. 

Yuuri reaches for the lube and slicks his fingers up before pulling Chris closer. Victor is clued in on what’s going on by the face that Chris makes as Yuuri works his fingers into the Swiss man. Disappointment floods Victor when his fiancé slides off of his cock. Yuuri instead turns and plants a passionate and needy kiss. “We are both going to fuck Chris. Teach me how it’s done?” All he can do is nod. “You’re the best, Vitya.” 

Chris takes Yuuri’s place but faces Victor, winking at him with a sexy smirk. Chris easily sinks down on Victor’s cock down to the base and Victor can’t deny that it feels divine. He isn’t as tight as Yuuri but he does know quite a few hip tricks that hit all the best parts of Victor’s cock on the way up and down. Glancing over, he can see Yuuri watching with rapt attention, not even bothering to hide the awe on his face. 

Still staring, Yuuri begins stroking his own hard length which makes Victor think of what Yuuri said a few minutes before. Victor raises a questioning eyebrow at Chris who glances at Yuuri and then back to Victor. “I can take it, Mon Cheri. In fact, I look forward to it.” He looks to the other man behind him. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, Yuuuuuri. It’s only a party if you’re here also.” Victor watches as the words make a relieved smile appear on Yuuri’s lips and he realizes that not once did he entertain the idea of his fiancé being anxious because he seemed so confident from the start. 

Yuuri moves up behind Chris, placing a hand on his shoulder and bending him forward. There is pressure against Victor’s cock as Yuuri pushes into Chris’ ass too. It is a strange feeling but not unwelcome. Using Chris’ shoulders for leverage, Yuuri works himself in and out of the hole before him in an unsteady rhythm, marveling at the way Chris takes both of them. It feels amazing to slide against Victor as they fuck into their friend and it makes Yuuri feel the need to go harder and deeper but he can’t with Victor being his stuff buddy. 

“More, I need more,” Yuuri whines, unable to express exactly what he wants with words. The other two stop to look at him before glancing at each other. 

“I can do more,” Victor says eagerly, wiggling himself out of Chris and then out from under Chris who gets on his hands and knees and arches his back. When Yuuri makes no move to continue, Chris wiggles his ass and slides all the way down to the base of Yuuri’s of cock. “Let me teach you, Yuuuuuuri,” Victor purrs in his ear as he pushes into his fiancé’s hole “Follow the leader.” Each thrust from Victor pushes Yuuri into Chris and like the quick learner he is, Yuuri soon has a steady pace of fucking both men he’s sandwiched between. 

“Vitya is so good to me,” Yuuri groans out as pleasure wracks his body. He tangles his fingers in Chris’ hair and leans down next to his ear, “you feel good too. You take me like the great whore you are.” Yuuri slams his hips forward into Chris’ ass and listens to the soft grunt it earns him before rolling his hips back and shoving his plump ass into Victor. “I’ll stop toying with you Chris since you’ve been wonderful this whole time. Let me show you my appreciation,” Yuuri says with a wicked smirk, pushing Chris’ face into the mattress and fucking into him with reckless abandon while holding him there by the back of his neck. The Swiss man lets out a guttural moan as Yuuri slams into his prostate over and over. “Touch yourself, you deserve it after being such a good boy,” Yuuri coos at him. 

Victor is stunned at this new side of his lover. His sweet, loving Yuuri has a not so sweet side in the bedroom that he has never seen before and though he wants to be taken aback, it’s impossible when it turns him on so much. Victor’s cock twitches and throbs in Yuuri’s ass and the more he listens to Yuuri say things to Chris, the closer to his end he becomes. 

“So close,” Yuuri gasps out, hips moving erratically. 

“Same,” Chris grunts out just before keening loudly. 

“Come for me, Yura. The same way I’m going to come for you,” Victor growls in his ear before biting his fiancé’s neck. It has Yuuri’s hips stuttering to stop and his ass clenches around Victor’s cock, milking his orgasm from him at the same time that Yuuri’s rips through him. All three of them gasp for air and collapse together in a pile of bodies. 

They separate, hissing in breaths at the over sensitivity it brings. Yuuri squeezes Chris in a sweet hug with a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for everything. We appreciate it.” 

“Anything for the two best boys,” Chris replies with a sincere smile, looking at both of them over his shoulder. “I’m going to go claim the fancy shower first.” And with that he clambers out of bed and to the bathroom. 

Rolling over, Yuuri looks at Victor for a long while before leaning up and kissing him softly. “I love you Vitya.” 

“I love you too, Yuuri.” He rubs his nose against his fiancé’s. “Did you get the answers you were looking for?” 

“Mmhmm,” he replies, nodding sleepily. “Once Chris leaves, I want you to make the sweetest love to me while you choke me and tell me how delicious my ass is.” Yuuri buries his blushing face into Victor’s chest. 

All Victor can think what a sex monster his Yuuri is.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I love doing thread requests, like a whole metric bunch! So you can always request one from me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy) or if Twitter isn't your thing or you feel shy, send me an ask on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tiffthenerd01). I write nearly everything and for the following fandoms: Yuri on Ice, Attack on Titan, Haikyuu, Supernatural, Blue Exorcist, OHSHC, and My Hero Academia.


End file.
